Christmas
, 1991–1996]] Christmas is a primarily Christian holiday celebrated on 25 December in most countries (including the United Kingdom). The holiday ostensibly celebrates the birth of the Christian saviour, Jesus of Nazareth, though many people who follow other religions or who possess a secular disposition nevertheless celebrate the holiday. The most famous tradition of Christmas is that Father Christmas flies around the world on a reindeer-pulled sleigh to deliver presents to all the good children of the world. Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry go on a few weeks' holidays for the Christmas season — though some students (such as Harry Potter), choose to stay at Hogwarts. Harry generally liked to stay at Hogwarts, as the alternative was going back to the Dursleys. Christmas is often marked by a feast of some type. Eggnog is often served on or around Christmas-time. Christmas at Hogwarts For those who stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, enchantment and extravagance await. Harry has fond memories of spending Christmas at Hogwarts, since he never had any fun with the Dursleys. When he and Hermione visit Godric’s Hollow , the carols coming from the church remind him of “Peeves bellowing rude versions of carols from inside suits of armour, of the Great Hall’s twelve Christmas trees, of Dumbledore wearing a bonnet he had won in a cracker, of Ron in a hand-knitted sweater”. Professor McGonagall takes a list of students who wish to stay for the Christmas holidays during the second week of December. Their presents are piled at the foot of their beds for them to find when they wake up on Christmas morning. Twelve large decorated fir trees, mistletoe, and holly are among the decorations that Hagrid and the professors help put in the Great Hall for the Christmas holidays. Snow falls from the ceiling of the Great Hall, but unlike real snow this snow is dry and warm. Around the castle, suits of armour are also enchanted to sing carols. The Christmas feast features roast turkey, potatoes, chipolatas, peas, gravy, cranberry sauce, and “''flaming Christmas puddings''”. The staff may also enjoy wine with their meal. Wizarding crackers explode loudly and contain nicer favours than their Muggle counterparts, such as proper hats and bonnets, live mice, and wizard chess sets. Recent events At some point prior to the 1970s, Herbert Beery proposed an adaptation of The Fountain of Fair Fortune as a Christmas treat for both staff and students. The show, however, was a fiasco: the students playing Amata and Sir Luckless had been boyfriend and girlfriend until one hour before the show, at which point "Sir Luckless" dumped her for "Asha". During the play, the Engorged Ashwinder portraying the Worm exploded, scattering rubble and setting fire to the floorboards. While "Amata" and "Asha" started duelling fiercely, Professor Beery was caught in the crossfire and his head assumed unusual proportions. While the staff evacuated the Great Hall the fire raging inside it threatened to engulf the place. Of course, there were several people sent to the Hospital Wing and Professor Armando Dippet had to put Professor Silvanus Kettleburn in one of his sixty-two periods of probation. In response to this dramatic fiasco, Professor Dippet imposed a blanket ban on future pantomimes. Harry Potter, and Ron, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley were among the students to stay for the holidays in 1991. Among Harry's gifts that year was his father's Invisibility Cloak , given to him anonymously by Albus Dumbledore. In 1992 Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts so they could question Draco Malfoy to determine if he were the Heir of Slytherin via Polyjuice Potion. In 1993, Harry, Ron, and Hermione once again stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry received another anonymous gift, his Firebolt (it was eventually revealed to have come from Sirius Black). ]] During the 1994-1995 school year, Hogwarts held the Yule Ball during the Christmas holidays as part of the Triwizard Tournament. As a result, more students than usual stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. The Great Hall was decorated differently than usual for the occasion, with walls covered in silver frost and garlands of mistletoe and ivy. Dobby takes it upon himself to decorate the D.A. classroom with mistletoe and one hundred golden ornaments bearing Harry’s face and the words “''HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!''" Dobby decorated sometime before the D.A. had their last meeting of term on the evening of Wednesday, 18 December. In 1996, before the Christmas holidays officially began, Professor Slughorn threw a Christmas party for members of the Slug Club and their guests. Harry does not spend Christmas at Hogwarts during his fifth, sixth, or what would have been his seventh year. In fifth year, he intends to go to the Burrow but spends Christmas at Grimmauld Place and in St Mungo's visiting Arthur as he heals from Nagini's attack. In sixth year, Harry spends Christmas at The Burrow with the Weasleys, Fleur, and Remus. Since Harry did not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he and Hermione spend Christmas Eve in Godric's Hollow, while Ron spends Christmas with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. Christmas holidays The students can choose to stay at Hogwarts Castle or return home for the holidays, which begin shortly before Christmas Day and end sometime after New Year's Day. A professor generally goes among the students making a list of those who want to stay for the winter holidays. A notable occasion upon which a majority of students stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas was in 1994, when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball held on Christmas Day. On Harry Potter's first Christmas at Hogwarts, it had been by far the best Christmas he had ever had. Christmas presents These are the presents that some people were known to have received: Behind the scenes *In , it is on Christmas that Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback initiate the Burning of the Burrow. However, as this contradicts the turn of events in the book, where Harry Potter spent that time of the day being interrogated by Rufus Scrimgeour instead of pursuing Death Eaters, this cannot be considered canon. *In the PS1 video game adaption of the parcel containing the Cloak of Invisibility sent by Dumbledore is delivered by Hedwig to Harry on the Hogwarts attic. Peeves steals the parcel and forces Harry to a race across the various roof beams to see who is fastest. If Harry wins, Peeves will throw Harry's parcel back to him. *When Harry and Ron were spared from expulsion by Headmaster Dumbledore for using the Flying Ford Anglia to reach Hogwarts, Professor Snape's expression was described to be as though Christmas had been cancelled. *When Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were found using the "True" Time-Turner in a disastrous attempt to bring Cedric Diggory back to life, Professor McGonagall punished them in lieu of expulsion, by a multitude of detention and complete removal of their privileges and holidays, Christmas included. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references See also *Christmas holidays *25 December *The Slug Club Christmas party *The Yule Ball *Christmas at Hogwarts *Boxing Day External links * Christmas at Wikipedia fr:Noël ru:Рождество pt-br:Natal zh:圣诞节 Category:Christmas Category:Days in December Category:Religion